


Czosnek

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Zombie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Próba pisania czegoś humorystycznego, przeszło półtorej roku temu na akcję Duchy kontra Zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czosnek

Harry zacisnął zęby, idąc krok w krok za Severusem, który wciąż machał przed sobą kiścią czosnku, jakby to miało w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. 

\- Nigdy więcej nie zgodzę się na podobną prośbę - westchnął w końcu, jeszcze bardziej zbliżając się do mężczyzny. Coś huknęło i na dodatek miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś, a raczej _coś_ go obserwuje. 

\- Następnym razem lepiej przemyślisz mój prezent urodzinowy - parsknął, zerkając na niego przez ramię. Wyglądał niemal upiornie z twarzą podświetloną różdżką Harry’ego, która stanowiła jedyne źródło świata. 

\- Nie moja wina, że musisz być taki trudny! 

\- Wyjątkowy - poprawił go Severus, na co Harry parsknął, nachylając się do jego ucha. 

\- O ile przeżyję cało tę wyprawę, to możesz być pewny, że zrobi się _wyjątkowo_. 

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew, przekręcając swoją głowę tak, że ich usta dzielił dosłownie cal. 

\- To zmienia postać rzeczy - wymruczał, po czym musnął usta Harry’ego i przyspieszył kroku. - Rusz się, to będziemy mieli to szybciej za sobą. 

Przyspieszył kroku i Harry z trudem zapanował nad śmiechem. Mimo wszystko, w jego interesie nie leżało zwracanie na siebie nadmiernej uwagi tego, co zamieszkiwało jaskinię, a po ostatnim razie, gdy uznał, że chce towarzyszyć Severusowi podczas wyprawy po składniki do eliksiru, był pod tym względem paranoikiem. Jednak… mimo wszystko nie wydawało mu się dziwne, by zachowywać ostrożność w takim miejscu jak to, mając jedynie nieznaczną wiedzę na temat tego, co mogą znaleźć na swojej drodze. A fakt, że Severus ściskał ten czosnek niczym ostatnią deskę ratunku, mówił sam przez siebie. 

\- Nie uważasz, że na więcej przydałbyś się z różdżką? - zagadnął go chłopak, gdy doszli do rozwidlenia dróg i Severus bez wahania skierował się na lewo. 

\- Nie. 

Harry prychnął, czując rosnący w nim lęk. Cholera, w końcu pokonał już Voldemorta i miał teraz żyć spokojnie, mając u boku Severusa, który przecież sam nie pragnął niczego innego, jak ucieczki od życia w strachu i ryzyku. A teraz co? 

\- Och, oczywiście, że nie! Zawsze możesz kogoś obezwładnić tym czosnkiem! Po co ci on? - Wyrzucił ręce do góry i na moment zrobiło się mu ciemniej przed oczami. I ta chwila wystarczyła, by _coś_ podeszło zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego. Momentalnie opuścił różdżkę, zdławił cisnący mu się na usta krzyk na widok tego… paskudztwa. - Severusie - wyszeptał i mężczyzna odwrócił się, rozszerzając oczy w zdumieniu. Tego się nie spodziewali, jednak nim Harry zdążył w ogóle zastanowić się nad czarem, którego mógłby użyć, mężczyzna już zamachnął się, uderzając ożywieńca czosnkiem prosto w głowę. I ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, potwór natychmiast zniknął. 

Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, celując różdżką w Severusa. 

\- Co to było do cholery? I jakim cudem…?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, wyglądając na rozbawionego, zupełnie, jakby Harry właśnie opowiedział jakiś dobry dowcip.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Zombie. 

\- Zombie?! Zombie to błahostka! To była zombie małpa! Skąd się wzięło w ogóle coś takiego!? - W jego głosie doskonale można było usłyszeć panikę, ale nie miał nawet zamiaru udawać, że go to nie obeszło. Czuł się, jakby cały jego światopogląd runął. Nie było _zombie małp_ , kto chciałby ożywiać małpę?! 

\- Masz rację, gdyby to było tradycyjne zombie, mielibyśmy problem z pozbyciem się go, jednak małpa mogła dorównywać inteligencją najwyżej Longobottomowi, także tak jak już mówiłem, nie było czym się w ogóle przejmować.

Harry zdążył już przyzwyczaić się, że ilekroć tylko mógł, Severus zawsze wywlekał na wierzch wady przyjaciół chłopaka i tak naprawdę ten nie miał ambicji, by dłużej się z nim o to spierać, zwłaszcza, że jedno było wiadome: Severus zawsze wygrywał ich słowne potyczki. 

\- Po prostu wspaniale. Co będzie w takim razie następne? Tylko brakuje jakiegoś radosnego ducha… Albo wiesz co, co to dla nas zombie małpa? Niech pojawi się jakiś wielki zombie, którego nie będziesz mógł walnąć w głowę swoim śmiesznym czosnkiem i wówczas zobaczymy, kto miał rację, że nie należy rozstawać się w takich miejscach z różdżką nawet na chwilę. 

Przeszli kilka kolejnych kroków, kiedy Severus odparł:

\- Tak, domyślam się, że właśnie dlatego tak szybko przed chwilą zareagowałeś - zakpił, spoglądając na chłopaka przez ramię. Wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku i pogładził go krótkim ruchem po policzku. - Zaufaj mi, że wyprowadzę nas stąd żywych. Zbliżamy się już do końca, więc nie panikuj. 

\- Zabiję cię, jeśli tutaj zginiemy - odparł z zaciętością w głosie Harry. Spojrzał pod nogi i zmarszczył brwi na widok zielonkawej warstwy pokrywającej kamienną powierzchnię, po której podążali. - Severusie…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo nagle przed nimi pojawiło się coś, czego zdecydowanie nie dało się nie zauważyć. Harry patrzył z przerażeniem na rozwartą paszczę, z której wydobywał się odór rozkładającego się ciała stworzenia podobnego do smoka. 

\- Dinozaur?! - Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. A w szkole uczono ich, że wszystkie wyginęły. Zmarszczył brwi na widok łusek pokrywających jego ciało i ścisnął różdżkę mocniej, szykując się do ataku. Severus parsknął, rzucając w stronę potwora czosnkiem, który ten momentalnie pożarł, po czym znieruchomiał. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć oczom. 

\- Po to był mi czosnek - powiedział z zadowoleniem w głosie Severus, podchodząc do nieruchomego zombie dinozaura. 

\- Jakim cudem…?

\- Wszystkie zombie lubią czosnek.

\- To nie tłumaczy, dlaczego się nie rusza!

\- Wywar żywej śmierci. A teraz bierz się do roboty, łuski same się nie zerwą. 

Harry czasami go nienawidził.


End file.
